


[ART] Long Nights

by mashimero



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: This time, Bruce saves Clark (fanart).





	[ART] Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Made for thedevilchicken as part of the DCEU Exchange 2019. I noticed you had a number of prompts about Clark coming back post-BvS, and I thought I'd do an alternate take on it. One where Bruce saves him, because Bruce is the only one who believes. Whether Clark comes back normal or not is up to interpretation. Or maybe it's all a dream and Bruce is saving him in a less literal sense.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Very sorry to anyone who clicked earlier and got a blank page, I had some image hosting issues >.>


End file.
